Squats are a form of exercise routinely performed by body builders and other athletes to strengthen and develop the muscles of the lower and upper body and to increase overall body strength. To facilitate the performance of squats, many types of squat racks (also known as “power racks”) have been developed and are known in the art. Existing forms of squat rack apparatuses include varieties that are freestanding, wall mounted, and portable.
After exercising or participating in other types of strenuous activities, a person's muscles may become sore, tight, and fatigued. A massage of the muscles may provide relief to the person's muscles. Further, massaging muscles may help to speed up muscle recovery time. Massaging may help to increase blood flow, alleviate muscle knots, tension, and tightness, and promote muscle rejuvenation. However, visiting a message therapist is time consuming, expensive, inconvenient, and not practical for most people. Although it is possible for individuals to try a manual self-massage, it may be difficult for them to reach and effectively massage each muscle needing attention.
Massage devices have been developed that allow a user to manually self-massage various muscles in the body. However, such massage devices may be bulky, cumbersome, and inconvenient for a user to carry around. Further, such massage devices typically require users to roll the devices over the affected areas of the body, and may present difficulties to the users in effectively reaching and massaging all muscles needing attention. Further, it may be beneficial to raise the muscle that needs to be massaged. However, it may be difficult, for an individual to apply pressure and massage a raised body part.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcome the above identified concerns, as well as additional challenges which will become apparent from the disclosure set forth below.